Rovian
Rovians are a race of sapients native to the Polemos Galaxy. They are quite advanced, and allied with the Laoine. Physiology Rovians have a simple physiology, with a tall, bipedal stance and two arms. Their arms end in hands, each with a short thumb and three elongated digits, while their legs end in flat platforms, with short extensions on the sides to provide balance. They have a long neck, ending in a somewhat synapsid head, although the muzzle is far shorter and the head is a bit wider. They are omnivores, and have a wide variety of teeth, with the frontal ones being very sharp and serrated, while the back ones are shaped more like molars. Despite their planet's heavier gravity, Rovians do not have a very strong musculature like that of Kerarans or Vorians. Most of their strength is in their legs, as they are designed to run at speeds nearing 30 km/h to escape predators. Their tissue is very strong, with organs able to withstand fractured bones attempting to puncture them. Society and Culture Rovians have a very traditional culture, based on a constitutional monarchy. Culture Rovian culture is based on tradition and family, so are bonded close together and stay isolated from other species most of the time. They are slightly xenophobic, and are not open to alien species which would not benefit them. Society Rovians have five castes in society, with the Shogun and Daimyo at the top. Hikui are the lowest caste, serving as factory workers and other heavy laborers. Individuals in this caste can be moved up to higher castes if they are respectful, and vice versa for higher castes. Bakui are the next lowest, serving mainly as overseers or small managers, as well as low-pay white collared jobs. They command Hikui in some respects, with this aspect of the society being slightly militaristic. Saikui are the highest working class, serving as doctors, soldiers (which are revered in society), and other high-pay white-collared jobs. Daimyo rule over planets and star systems, with all working classes subservant. They are offspring of the Shogun, while their offspring remain Daimyo. It is rare that a lower-class citizen is promoted to this rank, or that a Daimyo is demoted. The most powerful one of these becomes the Shogun, who rules along with the Empress. Technology Rovian technology is almost always environment-friendly when in contact with nature, so they use efficient and harmless ways of producing energy, as their reactors are always carefully monitored and they rarely use nuclear ones. They are very technologically advanced, travelling at millions of times c'', but typically for trade. They are the most numerous in trade colonies in The Assembly, causing them to have great stocks of goods and currency. Spaceships Their spaceships are powered by antimatter and fusion engines, while their hulls are typically made out of carbon nanotube conglomerates and fullerenes, due to the fact that they do not typically go to war. They rarely use repulsor sheets, but do use repulsor fields. Their FTL is enabled through an ultradrive or hyperdrive. Military ships are armed with mass drivers, coilguns, rail-weaponry, masers and lasers, and the occasional particle beam, along with Shi Cannons, which fire large antiproton beams, generating many megatons of TNT equivalent per second. There are many classes: *Dreadnoughts are the largest class, each being more than 70 kilometers in length. They are armed with several mass drivers, and have a few Shi Cannons armed as broadsides, along with four armed frontally. They have excessively large masers, which can easily destroy small ships. There are barely any of these, as most resources are traded. They can travel at 500 billion ''c. *Heavy Freighters are the next largest class, with each being 40-50 kilometers in length. They carry a few mass drivers and several small lasers, as well as plenty of point-defense weapons. They can hold thousands of tons of cargo in their immense bays, each being more than half of a square kilometer, as well as travel at speeds up to 700 billion c''. *Battleships are the main fighting force, and around 10 kilometers in length. They are heavily armed, with one or two Shi Cannons, large batteries of mass drivers and lasers, as well as a high-power particle beam, capable of destroying fleets of small ships, and highly effective at orbital bombardment. They can travel at up to 100 billion ''c. *Light Freighters are each 5 kilometers long, created to ship only in interstellar measures. A few can be carried inside of Heavy Freighters in order to transport them. Weaponry on their hulls is only limited to a few mass drivers and mainly point defense weaponry. They can travel at speeds of around 120 billion c''. *Frigates are small, but powerful, military ships, each being around 2 kilometers in length. They are armed with large batteries of lasers and mass drivers, as well as several powerful warheads and bombs, useful for orbital bombardment. They can travel at 15 million ''c, fighting on interstellar measures. *Cruisers are small, only around 600 meters in length. They are used in interplanetary battles, with only railcannons, one or two coilguns, small batteries of lasers, and quite a few missiles. They can only travel to speeds of around 50 thousand c'', carrying only a hyperdrive. *Cargo Shuttles are the smallest form of ship, each being 200 meters in length. They are only piloted by small crews, as to maximise space. They rarely use their hyperdrive, and can travel to .1''c without. Weaponry systems are only include point-defense, and are usually escorted by cruisers. There are six military fleets, almost all of which are led by dreadnoughts, as well as three intergalactic shipping fleets. All fleets contain hundreds of thousands of ships, mainly smaller classes. Military Fleets The Subara Fleet'' ''is the most powerful fleet, consisting of immense amounts of cruisers. The numbers of ships in there are as follows: 250 thousand cruisers, 11 thousand frigates, and 1.3 thousand battleships. The lead ship is the RGF Honor of Rovaria, a large dreadnought'.' The Moru Fleet'' ''is mainly used for defense, with less cruisers, as they are far more offensive. There are a total of 97.5 thousand cruisers, 12 thousand frigates, and one thousand battleships. The fleet is led by a dreadnought, the RGF Titanium Shield, which has quite a thick hull. The 'Raisu Fleet '''is mainlu used for offense and conquering, with several hundred thousand cruisers, but a sacrifice in frigates and battleships. The ship numbers are 230 thousand cruisers, 7 thousand frigates, and 790 battleships. Their lead ship is a modified dreadnought, the RGF ''Rising Sun, which has a large amount of Shi Cannons. The 'Yosai Fleet '''has no cruisers, but large amounts of battleships and frigates, as well as two more dreadnoughts. There are 25 thousand frigates, as well as 4.3 thousand battleships. The lead dreadnoughts are the RGF ''Fortress, the RGF Opportunity, and the RGF Emperor. All of them are standard-class. The 'Karran Fleet '''mainly operates with battleships, with few cruisers and frigates. It typically assists other fleets in seiges and defeating large enemies, while it can lead itself. There are 40 thousand cruisers, 3 thousand frigates, but 8 thousand battleships. The dreadnought leading the fleet is named the RGF ''Midday, ''which operates more like a battleship. The '''Kuro Fleet '''acts more as a recconaisance fleet, with few ships, but with advanced camoflage. Their numbers are as follows: 56 thousand cruisers, 3.5 thousand frigates, and 200 battleships. The fleet is led by a large battleship, the RGF ''Midnight. There is a Grand Fleet, containing more than fifty million ships in total, however mainly cruisers. Shipping Fleets The 'Toriku Fleet '''is the largest shipping fleet, used for transporting mainly raw goods. It consists of 1.5 thousand heavy freighters, 100 thousand light freighters, and 3 million cargo shuttles. Their lead freighter is the RTF ''Triumph. The 'Bokasu Fleet '''is mainly used for transporting goods in an intergalactic manner, as opposed to the Toriku method of spreading across a galaxy. It contains 5 thousand heavy freighters, 90 thousand light freighters, as well as 250 thousand cargo shuttles. The leading heavy freighter is the RTF ''Daomhaen. The 'Kipo Fleet '''operates from the Polemos Galaxy, but reaches out to other galaxies, both importing and exporting goods from the galaxy. Due to this, it has a greater amount of cargo shuttles and heavy freighters. The numbers in the fleet are as follows; 3.5 thousand heavy freighters, 30 thousand light freighters, and 4 million cargo shuttles. Their lead heavy freighter is the RTF ''Dominus. History Rovians have a very long history, with multiple wars raging across Rovaria. Origin The Rovian species became sapient somewhere around 3.930(.000) AM. Language formed quickly, in many factions which, in turn, formed into empires. These were constantly warring, with many vast empires rapidly inflating and collapsing. This happened for many thousands of years, the earliest large empire beginning at ~3.980(.520) AM. The first of the Great Empires, which there were three of, began in 3.987(.950), falling only a thousand years later. The last one, the Holy Akisoru Empire, eventually conquered the entire planet in 3.995(.617), all before the discovery of even electricity. While coal was found, electricity was also found. With the Rovian environmental philosophy, electricity easily trumped coal in popularity, and engines, machines, and even computers were created by 3.998(.500). They built spaceships, but decided to stay on their home planet, occasionally sending probes to moons, while never to Voricia, as to avoid contact. However, the Vorians eventually sent a few probes to Rovaria, starting the conflict with the Vorians. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Polemos Galaxy Category:Animals Category:Omnivores